Traditional methods, systems, and devices for monitoring network capacity are limited in the scope of network capacity and network utilization they can monitor. For example, traditional network monitors can only monitor network utilization by sampling network traffic with a periodic frequency on the order of seconds or minutes in duration. The duration of this time period is unacceptably long in certain situations when the monitoring of a network activity at the second, millisecond, microsecond, or even nanosecond is desired.